To provide a simple assay for methionyl-tRNAf and methionyl-tRNAm and to determine the levels and sites of incorporation of these isoacceptors into rabbit globin. Additionally, to determine which isoacceptors of arginyl-tRNA are used to code for arginine in rabbit globin and to determine if any of these amino acid sites are modulators of globin synthesis.